The Traitor
by GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan
Summary: He had to do what he thought was right. He couldn't bear to see them get hurt because of her. She was dangerous. But it was the only option. She had to go, leave their lives forever and he knew the perfect way.


The Traitor.

The boy hoped he would have the strength to do what was right. He knew that it was the only way to get rid of the monsters that haunted his past. He also knew that it was the only way to keep the only girl he ever loved safe. She showed him that life was worth living. She also taught him how to love. She had told him once not to give people who had broken his trust once a second chance because it takes a word or an act to break it but an eternity to gain it back.

The boy knew that nobody would approve of this. But he had no other choice. It was either this or he let _her_ hurt the people who were like a family to him, the only people who didn't see _her_ when they looked at him.

So that's why at the strike of midnight, when he knew or at least hoped everyone else would be asleep, he snuck out. He didn't have a clue as to how he would pull it off but he knew exactly where to go and exactly where he would find the person that everybody was looking for.

It was easy getting to the old warehouse that was located at the edge of the small town. The hard part was getting in. With all the windows and doors boarded up. There was no way that anyone could get in and no possible way for anyone to get out. But there was one door that would go unseen to the naked eye. Only a trained professional would be able to see it. This was the only door that didn't need a lock. And only a very few amount of people knew how to actually open the door. And the boy was one of those very few people. In fact he was just one of the two people left in this whole universe who knew how. The rest of them? Well they were all dead. How? They were hunted down one by one by all the agencies that are known to mankind.

This should be an easy job. Getting in. Completing the job. And then getting out. But by now the boy knew that things aren't always as they seem.

The door was left open, just a fraction. So the boy made his way inside, but not without loading the hand gun that he had brought with him.

The warehouse was deadly silent. Not a sound coming from anywhere. It was almost like a scene from a horror movie. Deadly silent. The boy was on high alert for any movement. He eyes kept on darting around the place, maybe, just maybe he could see something out of place. Out of the ordinary. Something that wasn't meant to be there.

He had of course been here before, that's how he knew where he was going. This place would always be in his mind forever.

As he crept upstairs the boy noticed a slight noise coming from one of the rooms that was located on the east of the building. It was almost pitch black inside the warehouse but the boy didn't let that distract him. He came here for a reason and he wouldn't leave until he had completed his job.

Finding _her_ was the most easiest part of the whole ordeal. She was right where he wanted _her_. It was almost too perfect for his liking.

'It can't be this simple.' He thought to himself. He looked through the little hole in the wall to see _her_ sat in front of loads of different screens. What on earth was she doing.

The boy looked a little closer and realised that she had been monitoring everyone he knew. Everybody except from him.

The gun was already loaded from when he entered the warehouse, and now all he had to do was get the positioning of the barrel right and shoot.

3 bullets. That's all he had, because that was all he needed. He couldn't forget who he was and what he was brought up to do. But one thing he definitely knew was that he wasn't going to let that get in the way of him achieving his goal.

One shot. Two shots. Three shots. And there she was lying on the ground. He walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He looked into the eyes of those eyes identical to his. Before she fell into a never ending sleep, she said to him,"You. You're the traitor. Never would I have thought of you being the one firing the gun. I never would have thought that you would do this to me. Remember darling, this isn't over, never has been and it never will be "

"I can guarantee you. This time it's over." He replied. And just like that she was gone and so was he.

Nobody saw the 18 year old boy walk out the back door of the boarded up warehouse and nobody most definitely did not see him walking down the streets of Roseville and onto the highway all by himself.

As he entered the school via secret passageway he noticed something something was off. So instead of standing there deciding what was could be going on the boy made his way to his dorm, where hell was most definitely waiting for him.

As he opened his door he saw Joe Solomon sat on his bed. Nothing else in the room was out of place.

"I know what what you did. Ok and i am not mad. I know you had your reasons and now i want know one of them." He said to the boy who stepped into his room. Shutting the door behind him the boy replied." I did it for Cammie."

And that was all he needed to say and Joe walked out of the room. Leaving him alone once again.

As he laid on his bed, the boy thought about what he did. He should have felt a little bit of regret for what he did but he didn't. More good came out of his actions so far than bad. He could finally not have to worry about the nightmares he woke up to everyday and all the pain that he had to go through because of _her._ If it was any other person they might have felt a guilty for what they did. But with him it was different. Very different. Why? Because he wasn't just any normal person. He was born an assassin. He was a spy.

At the beginning of all this he had hoped he would have the strength to pull this off. But as every good spy knows, you shouldn't hope. He remembered what his girlfriend had said to him about trust. At least now he knew who to and who not to trust.

The boy knew that the day would come when he had to kill someone because it was what he was born to do. But he never thought that he would kill his own mother. Yes, you heard me right. Zachary Goode had killed Catherine Goode. And he didn't regret a single moment.

 **Author's Note: Ok so that was just a story that i had come up with. The title for this story was actually one from my English Language Mock that i had on Monday and the first line of this story was a story starter from my EL Mock too. And I wrote a story similar to this and then had the idea to make it into a Gallagher Girls Fanfic. I really hope you liked it. I would appreciate it if you would tell me your opinions. The next chapter for Gallagher Girls And Embassy Row Meet and Its All In The Hands Of Fate chapter will be on there soon. xxx**


End file.
